Rolling in the Deep
by Michebellaxo
Summary: EC week Day Two - What happens when David doesn't leave Regina's after she made him lasagna.


She stepped toward him, her eyes falling to his lips, her hand on his arm, her own lips moving to press against his. David stepped back, looking apologetic, but sincere.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to - I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, it's just… this is great like it is," he excused softly, looking at her with those bright, earnest blue eyes, so she nodded.

"No, it was me. I just got caught up in the moment."

He grinned at her then, the left corner of his mouth tipping up just slightly more than the other side, and she suddenly really wanted to kiss him - not just for revenge or to keep him away from Snow - she really, truly wanted to kiss those pretty pink lips, to feel the softness of his mouth against her own. But he'd already turned her down, so she backed away.

"I should get going." David backed away then, too and she pursed her lips and shook her head, walking him into the foyer. As she walked him out, standing at the door with her wine glass in hand, Henry opened the front door, looking between them and tilting his head, his brow furrowed in confusion, then in anger.

"You can't do this! You can't get away with it!" he yelled, turning back around and throwing himself at Emma. And in that moment, Regina wanted her son back, just as she always did, but she also wanted a moment to breathe and not have him screaming at her. She also thought, perhaps, she could use the moment of pain to get David to stay, maybe get that kiss by the end of the night.

Looking down the sidewalk to Emma, whose green eyes were full of a rage all their own, Regina nodded, then called, "Get him to school on time, Ms. Swan, or it'll be the last time he runs off with you without my permission again." She slammed the door shut, then let her shoulders fall as she turned her gaze back toward David. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"I'm sorry you had to deal with it. What did he mean?" David realized how intrusive that was, asking her what the conversation between she and Henry had been about. "I'm sorry, that's not my business."

"No, no, dear, it's fine. I… He's seen the way we've become friends, and he doesn't like it. Henry likes that teacher of his, and since you two are no longer… doing whatever it was you were doing, he thinks I'm trying to keep you from... dating her again."

David nodded his understanding, looking her over and seeing the pained expression in her chocolate eyes as she looked down at her glass, then raised it to her lips to take a swig of the red liquid inside. "You know… I don't really have anywhere I need to be tonight. I can always catch up on sleep after work tomorrow."

"Really?" she asked, her tone doubtful and her gaze flickering to his eyes, then away from him. "You don't have to, really, I'll be just fine."

"No, trust me, it sounds like a nice evening."

Regina smiled softly, then led him back to the kitchen, where he shook his head at himself and mumbled something about how he'd almost lost his knight in shining armor title by promising to do her dishes and nearly leaving them still dirty in the sink. She chuckled softly at his words, saying, "Oh I would've been alright. You've done more than enough favors for me today to secure your title."

Pushing the faucet handle up, David gave her a wide grin and started rinsing the dishes off, opening the dishwasher and loading it quickly. Regina stopped him at the pots and pans, firmly telling him those didn't go in the dishwasher, and if he did put them in, he would most definitely be losing that special title.

It was domestic, and sweet, and when Regina poured them each another glass of wine, the pair wandered into her sitting room, taking up on the wide, white sofa and settling in. She kicked off her heels, bending her knees and bringing her feet up to tuck under her bottom as she leaned one side against the back of the couch, her body facing his and her head propped up on a fist, that elbow pressed against the firm cushion of the back of the sofa. Cradling her wine in her free hand, Regina watched him as he sat in practically the same position, the only difference was that he had one knee bent against the back of the couch, his foot tucked behind his other knee, whose foot was resting flat on the floor. She smiled as he situated himself, her eyes taking in his appearance, and fuck, he was really handsome. How had she not truly noticed that before?

"What made you get into politics, Regina?" he asked softly, making conversation, though he was surprised to find that it was much easier than many of the conversations he'd had with most people in the town.

"My mother, then my ex-husband. And it kind of just… stuck, I suppose."

"You were married?"

She nodded. "I was."

"Divorced?"

"Widowed."

"I'm… god, I'm sorry, Regina."

Regina shook her head quickly, sipping her wine and pursing her lips. "Honestly… I'm not. I should be, and I'm probably going to terrify you and you'll run away from me, from this friendship, forever, but I was grateful when he died. He was cruel and I wanted a way out. It just so happened that it was destined to happen for me."

Tilting his head at that, David nodded slowly, contemplating her words. "Then I am sorry you had a cruel husband."

"I wasn't the first, I'm sure I won't be the last."

The pair moved on to lighter topics, talking for hours until they made it through another bottle of wine, and they passed out, fully clothed, with their bodies pressed together, Regina's body along the length of his as the slept the wine-induced comas off.

The next morning, Regina woke slowly at the sound of the grandfather clock in the corner chiming the early hour. She counted the gongs of the clock, there were six. Six in the morning, and she didn't know why she was warm, or what was digging into her stomach above her hip. Pulling back, she looked up at what she was laying on, and the memory of the night before sunk into her brain. She hadn't even slept with him, yet they were waking up together on her couch.

Blue eyes opened and David was smiling softly. Until they both realized just what it was pressing against her stomach. He laughed awkwardly, trying to brush it off as nothing, but Regina had another plan in mind.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say your thoughts last night of keeping this platonic are going against what your body is telling you you want," she murmured softly, her eyes tracing over his shape, then back up to meet his bright eyes.

"I'm sorry… it's... morning. I don't mean to be… crude or anything," he stammered, his cheeks flushing and his gaze shifting away from her, wandering over any inanimate object he could find.

Regina leaned up, shifting up his body so her hip was pressing down firmly against where he was hard in his pants. "David, I promise I'm not offended," she whispered softly, her lips brushing his cheek softly as she pulled them away from his ear. She could almost feel the tension in the room, and she could definitely feel the way his body tensed beneath her, his hands finding her hips and holding her still the moment she tried to pull away from him.

That was when she looked into his eyes again, and that time they weren't bright and fresh from waking up, but darkened, his pupils dilated in arousal. And suddenly it was too easy. But she wasn't the one who kissed him first. It was David who leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers in a quick kiss, followed by another, then a third, that one longer and hotter, his hand moving up into her hair. His free arm wrapped around her back as he sat up, holding her in his lap as he took her bottom lip between his teeth, biting and sucking it. Her dress hitched up around her hips as he settled against the back of the couch, one of her knees on either side of his hips.

Regina flicked her tongue against his upper lip, and he released her lower one, turning it into another kiss, mouths moving together as tongues slid against each other's, and she rolled her hips against him. His hands moved to the hem of her dress, and he tugged it up, releasing the strain of it against her legs, so she settled her core tighter against him as he shifted his hips lower on the couch, so she was sitting on his restrained erection. Letting out a little moan, Regina pulled away, shoving at his flannel shirt. He leaned forward, tugging the fabric off, then pulled his second shirt over his head. Her eyes raked over his torso, followed by her nails, which created eight faint red lines from his chest to either side of his navel, and he let out a low growl at the act. David reached for the zipper of her dress, undoing it, then pulling the fabric over her head, leaving her hair messy and her body bare of everything except the chocolate lace of her bra and underwear, the color perfectly matching her eyes and making her skin look positively radiant.

His mouth was on her skin then, latching and sucking to the swell of her breasts, moving and tasting, switching between both, giving equal attention, until he couldn't bear the fabric covering her anymore. He reached around her again, this time undoing the clasp of her bra and tugging it off her body.

Taking in the sight of her bare breasts, he inhaled sharply, then wrapped his lips around one pert nipple, sucking it into his mouth and flicking his tongue over the tightened flesh. Regina let out a soft moan, rocking her hips down harder against him. She then grabbed his face in her hands, pushing him off her and climbing off his lap. He looked up at her in momentary confusion, until she started pushing off her underwear, and he watched as the dark fabric dropped down her slender legs. David then hurriedly undid his belt and button, not bothering with the zipper of his pants before lifting his hips and shoving them off with his boxers, kicking them to the side.

She straddled him again, this time over his thighs, her hand reaching down and gripping him in her palm. Her fingers wrapped tightly around him, and god, she had not been expecting his size, though with Prince Charming's self-righteous attitude, she should have. Regina stroked over his length a few times before scooting herself further up his legs until she was raised and hovering over him. David took his cock from her then, watching as he gathered her wetness on the tip. He held himself up, his free hand moving to her hip to pull her down over him, and both let out thick moans as he filled her.

Regina rolled her hips on him steadily for a minute before they settled on a pace, and once they did, David leaned down and caught her nipple between his lips again. One hand was on her other breast, fingers tugging and twisting her nipple, then cupping her entire breast, feeling the weight and groping, before he switched again, pulling at her nipple, pinching and rolling it. The other hand was on her ass, squeezing the ample flesh as she rolled her hips over and over him, his own hips meeting each move she made as he worked each part of her body.

David switched breasts, taking the opportunity to test her limits by biting down gently on her nipple, and when she moaned instead of flinching, he bit harder, drawing a whimper from her that time. She was so gorgeous, her body was perfect, tight and tiny, her hips small, and he pulled away, his eyes taking in the sight of her as she slid her hands over his shoulders and down his back, her nails biting into his skin and dragging back up to his shoulders. He hissed, then dropped one hand between their bodies, thumb finding her clit and circling it slowly.

"Fuck, David," Regina moaned, her head dropping back, exposing her throat to him. He leaned forward, latching his mouth to the column where her skin was stretched tight and sucking. David moved his hips faster, his thumb quickening against her, switching between circles and stroking side to side, up and down, changing the pace and the motion to keep her guessing, her body on edge.

She squeezed his shoulders and he moved his mouth over her neck, pressing hot kisses to her skin and stopping to suck over her pulse point. Regina brought her head back up, pressing her chin against his temple, urging his head up, and when he complied, she pressed her lips to his in a heated kiss, teeth, lips and tongues working frantically as they both grew closer to the edge.

David groaned her name then, the first thing he'd uttered since he'd kissed her, and that was fine with both of them, up until she heard his name fall from his lips, his voice husky and full of need, and Regina couldn't even bother feeling that pleasure of keeping him from Snow in that moment, no, she was too busy enjoying how well this man filled her and fucked her.

Regina was the first to cry out, her pitch higher than she could remember it ever being, her grip tight on the muscles that ran over his shoulders, her nails breaking skin and drawing blood. Thighs trembling, she nipped on his tongue, then sucked it between her lips. David pulled back, burying his face into her neck as he came, a heavy groan making its way out of his throat, his hips jerking up into her as his cock pulsed his release deep inside of her.

They sat there a moment, each reveling in the afterglow of their orgasm, then they separated, gathering clothes and handing pieces to each other that they picked up off the floor. The space between them was awkward, if only for a moment, then Regina walked him to the door, and David leaned down, dropping a soft kiss to her cheek before he left her in her foyer, shutting the door and leaning back against it.

And if it happened again, and again, and again, well, after _that_ morning, who could blame them?


End file.
